


Peter Rogers-Barnes

by ilove_klance



Series: Peter [Insert Last Name Here] [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Foster Home, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Family, Gen, M/M, Normal Bucky Barnes, Normal Steve Rogers, Orphan Peter, Peter Rogers-Barnes, foster care peter, homeless peter, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_klance/pseuds/ilove_klance
Summary: Peter had been caught by the police a few years ago after wandering the streets at age 15, seemingly going nowhere. At first, the police detained him because they thought he was suspicious.Upon further investigation, Peter Parker was an orphan due to a tragic plane crash that killed his parents and any remaining relatives. Social services put out a notice for him when he went missing but it was never really pursued.Despite Peter begging them not to, the police department handed him over to the foster care system. And, unfortunately for him, he landed in just about the worst ones in all of New York. The kids were done up nice and pretty, taught to listen not speak. Because with every child adopted, they got 100,000 dollars for being the foster system who originally had them.And here Peter was, being bustled around because there was another couple coming in who wanted to see him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: Peter [Insert Last Name Here] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Getting Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another one🥳🎉🎊 
> 
> Warning: brief mentions of abuse, but it isn’t on screen (it isn’t written down) just referenced and the injuries from the hits are brought up near the end. neglect is hinted at, as is trauma, but you could probably gloss over most of that if you wanted.

"Come _on_ , child. We're late, so _late_!"

Peter didn't know the old woman's name, only new what her job was. Make him took pretty for the next interview. Peter had been caught by the police a few years ago after wandering the streets at age 15, seemingly going nowhere. At first, the police detained him because they thought he was suspicious.

Upon further investigation, Peter Parker was an orphan due to a tragic plane crash that killed his parents and any remaining relatives. Social services put out a notice for him when he went misses but it was never really pursued.

Despite Peter begging them not to, the police department handed him over to the foster care system. And, unfortunately for him, he landed in just about the worst one in all of New York. The kids were done up nice and pretty, taught to listen not speak. Because with every child adopted, they got 100,000 dollars in compensation for being the foster system who originally had them.

And here Peter was, being bustled around because there was another couple coming in who wanted to see him.

Just about 10 minutes later, Peter was deemed perfect. In an outfit that looked like that of a school boy, his hair styled perfectly, makeup covering any blemish he had. Or in his case, any bruise the facility had given him. After one last look over from the head lady, and a stern talking to, Peter was walking into the room where to men were waiting for him at the beautiful marble table.

He tried not to pay attention to the cane the head lady carried with her. To anyone else, it was a cane that she needed to walk. To Peter it was a cover, a front. She had no limp, or any other medical deficiency that stated she couldn't walk. That cane was just kept with her in case a child stepped out of line and needed to be brought back to their knees.

"Hello," the first held out his hand. "I'm Steve, you're Peter right?"

Peter nodded out of habit and took Steve's hand but quickly corrected himself when the head lady tapped her cane against the ground harshly.

"Y-yes, I'm Peter."

Peter generally didn't choose to talk. Talking made him uncomfortable. He remembered adults, years ago when they still cared about him and he wasn't in this horrible place, saying that he was a selective mute. He chose not to speak because of emotionally induced trauma. It didn’t sound quite right because sometimes he did talk and it didn’t make him feel so unsafe, and sometimes he screamed out words in panic when he was in danger, but other than that it sounded a lot like him.

So whenever he was forced to speak, it felt unnatural and unsafe to him.

Steve gave a sympathetic look and the person to his left quickly spoke up, "I'm Bucky, Peter. It's nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too," Peter muttered as he sat down, ducking his head. He only brought it up to stare at the couple when the head lady promptly stomped her cane again.

Steve cleared his throat and tried to strike up conversation, "So Peter. From what we've heard you're part Italian, is that true?"

Peter nodded, "I'm a lot of different things because my parents and grandparents all came from the craziest places and apparently I got all of it in one. I'm only fluent in Italian, Russian, and ASL when it comes to languages though," he muttered. This was the third time he had had this conversation today.

"Oh?" Bucky seemed intrigued. "Italian and Russian? You're completely fluent in both? Can you read and write in them too?"

Peter nodded, "In Italian. I'm still learning to write in Russian."

"Well that's really cool, Peter!" Bucky answered enthusiastically. "I traveled all around the world when I was supposed to be going to high school so I know far too many different languages, if you'd like to learn different ones. Things like Japanese, Greek, Arabic, Bulgarian, Latin, and French. German never really stuck with me and I can't speak Russian for the life in me but Steve can. I bet that'd be fun, a household full of too many different languages." Bucky and Steve started laughing and Peter took that as his cue to join in softly, his eyes gradually averting back to his feet.

"Peter, that's three strikes." The head lady's cold voice broke the through the happy moment unapologetically and Peter was quick to snap his gaze back to the couple, but it was too late. She was already moving, along with one of the other employees and the cane was in her tight grip.

"No, no no no! Please, I'm-I'm sorry! I'll be- be good- no!" Peter panicked as he looked around the room whilst being dragged away.

Peter was in too much of a panic to notice that Steve and Bucky had long since shot up from their seats, ready to go after Peter. The head lady stepped between and gave them a smile that clearly showed where the door was.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, Sarah works at the front desk and she can help you reschedule your appointment with Mr. Parker if you'd like."

"Wait, where are you taking him? What's happening?" Bucky asked angrily.

That reminded Peter just how wrong the home's treatment really was. You don't hit kids because they won't make eye contact out of habit, you don't hit kids at all!

Head lady ignored the question, "Adoption paperwork is with her as well. Have a wonderful day!"

Peter was dragged through the threshold of the door at last and any positive feeling Peter felt at that time disappeared as he was dragged to the head lady's office.

—————

15 hours later, the next day at 1 pm, Steve and Bucky were back and the adoption paperwork was filled out. This time, instead of a meeting, Peter met them at the front with everything he had. Which, of course, was nothing except the bandaging around his arms and back/chest and torso area from the night's abuse he endured.

Steve and Bucky hurried Peter to the car and they just stayed there while Bucky worried over the boy.

"Are you ok? Have you eaten at all today, god you're so skinny. Did they treat the lashes properly?" Bucky's questions seemed to be endless, even as he slowly unwrapped just one of Peter's arms.

"M-mm.." Peter cried out a small hum since he wasn't being forced to talk as his arm was being unwrapped. The hits from the cane were clear, blistered and swollen and lining his arm, the wounds were clearly agitated, the cherry on top of the situation. Peter could only assume his other arm and back looked the same.

"Oh darling," Bucky muttered at the side. "Alright, here's what I'm gonna say. Don't use your hands, or strain your arms, or lay on your back. We'll get some antibiotic ointment on there to make sure it stays relatively clean and then we'll bring you to our personal doctor to get them lashes checked out, yeah?"

Peter first instinct was to sign his answer, but Bucky just told him not to use his hands so instead he nodded and tried his best not to look away.

"Alright Stevie, we're good. Take us home,” Bucky signaled from the back.

"No emergency room?" Steve said, half jokingly.

"Nah, we'll be alright. Get him checked by Bruce and keep ‘em clean, I'm sure they'll be healin' in no time." Bucky explained before turning to him again. "You hungry kid?"

Peter breath hitched at the question and a particularly harsh cramp made itself known. Peter was always a hungry kid with a fast metabolism and for years he only got a small serving of food from places that would take pity on him. Ever since moving here though, Peter got three meals a week because the home didn't want to spend 'unnecessary money' on the children.

Peter had accidentally thrown up the food he had eaten that week during the beating the night before. He was almost unnaturally hungry.

Bucky smiled gently at the wanting look Peter gave him sheepishly and nodded, "How about something easy on the stomach, maybe some chicken nuggets and an ice cream sundae? We can stop by McDonalds?" Bucky suggested.

Steve snorted in the front seat, "Please Buck. You're only saying that because I refused to get you a few things of large fries earlier."

Peter tried to remember the last time he went to McDonalds. Since the home wouldn't do it, and Peter's parents died when he was young, his best guess was around the age of 11 when someone had given him 20 dollars out of pure pity and he spent it on food at the cheapest place he could think of.

"Ok ok, fine. What about it Peter? Do you want to get McDonalds or go somewhere else?" Bucky asked, consulting Peter on the matter.

Since Peter couldn't speak or sign, he just shrugged, hoping to show his indifference on the topic. He didn't care where they ate, he just wanted food.

Bucky and Steve argued the matter for another few minutes but ultimately they were pulling up at a McDonalds drive-through, ordering the 20 piece chicken nugget, a happy meal, a Big Mac, three sundaes, and an impossible amount of fries.

"Hey, kid," when Bucky spoke again, he was digging into the fries they had. Three larges for everyone. Peter thought it was ridiculous but he had to admit, the fries were good. "You don't really talk much, are you shy?"

Steve reached back from the drivers seat and smacked Bucky on the thigh. "Buck," he warned.

"Sorry, sorry. Insensitive question." Bucky rose his hands in mock surrender.

Peter titled his head as he decided how to answer. He didn't want to talk. And Bucky had specifically said that he couldn't use his hands until they were better. But it was the only way he could communicate with the couple, if they even knew sign language, that is.

Peter rose his hands to his chest and started signing slowly, " _I don't like talking, it makes me feel unsafe. I'm not comfortable with it._ "

Bucky followed his movements but it became clear that he had no idea what Peter was saying after he looked to Steve helplessly. "Uh... Steve? I think he's signing in ASL..? I don't know ASL."

"Oh, no problem. Hang on until we get to the stop light. Don't worry about going slow so I can understand. Was born with a deaf uncle, he died when I was young but then I got deployed into the army and sign language was a helpful tool to have." Steve slowed down at the next red light and turned back.

Peter repeated his earlier motions, this time faster and at his pace. " _I don't like talking, it makes me feel unsafe. I'm not comfortable with it_."

Steve nodded and turned back to the passengers seat, watching the light again. "Ok.." he mulled it over. "That'll be a challenge, but you can learn sign, right Buck?" Steve asked.

Bucky rose an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. I'm sure I could pick it up. What did he say, though?"

"Oh, he said he's not comfortable with talking. It makes him feel unsafe," Steve relayed to Bucky and Peter shied away from Bucky's stares.

"Well that's alright. I'll have Steve translate for me while I'm learning." Bucky nodded with head enthusiastically and Peter was left in a state of mild shock.

_No one had ever tried to learn sign language for him before.._..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: yelling, implied panic attack, referenced humiliation

"Peter, it's alright. Bruce is our personal friend, wouldn't hurt a soul. I wouldn't be bringin' you here if I thought he would hurt you," Bucky insisted for the third time.

But Peter couldn't bring himself to do it, couldn't bring himself to step inside the office. He thought he was ready for this, going to the doctors office and having his lashes checked by a professional to make sure they weren't infected or anything. He thought he was ready because this was Steve and Bucky's friend, and over the past few days Steve and Bucky have proven to be nothing but supportive and kind and all around good people.

But the doctors he used to go to were so uncaring. They would make him strip until he was fully nude and keep him like that for the entirety of the once a year check up, even if it wasn't needed. It was embarrassing and humiliating and degrading, especially when the head lady wouldn't just leave the office like a normal person. She would stay and comment on Peter weight, or his tiny wrists, or his easily bruised legs.

Peter didn't want that anymore and no matter how many times Steve and Bucky reminded him that this doctor wouldn't do that, he couldn't calm his breathing. He couldn't ease up the ache he felt in his lungs or his chest. He couldn't take another step towards the building as he sunk to the ground due to lack of air.

"Peter, Peter," Bucky shushed. "It's alright, just take a deep breath. It'll be ok, just a quick check up and then it's all over. No need to get so riled up. It'll be over before you know it," Bucky promised, putting his hands on Peter's shoulders. "We can go get ice cream afterwards."

It was a child's trick, Peter knew. He was acting like a child right now. But he genuinely couldn't help it. Being stripped down to nothing for an entirety of 45 minutes while standing in the middle of the doctor's office left an impression on some people.

And for Peter, it left the impression that doctors were bad. Just as bad as the home was.

"For gods sake, Peter! Get over yourself and let's just go inside!" Steve snapped from a few feet away.

It was clear he was frustrated by the way he rose his voice, and Peter's natural reaction to that was to scramble up from the ground and stand for his superior. So he did, breathing still hard and tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, he whimpered apology after apology due to the fear he was feeling and stood to the best of his ability.

Steve seemed surprised at that, or at least that's what Peter could tell before his eyes completely blurred over and Bucky was quick to come to the rescue.

"Hey hey hey, just sit down take a few deep breaths, sweetheart. Just breathe with me. It's alright, no one is forcing you to do anything."

Slowly Bucky coaxed Peter back into sitting on the ground and both Steve and Bucky didn't mention the doctors office again. They focused on calming Peter down instead, at his own pace because it was clear rushing him would do nothing but make things worse.

And eventually, almost ten minutes later of weird looks from people passing by on the sidewalk, Peter collapsed into Bucky strong arm, to tired from his freak out to do much else. Bucky held him carefully as he ran a hand through Peter's hair, which Peter greatly appreciated.

"It's alright," Bucky continued to whisper. "It's alright darling. That's it, calm, deep breaths."

Peter lifted his arms and grabbed onto Bucky's shoulders as tightly as he could, burying himself into Bucky's large frame.

"I'll call Dr Banner and tell him we won't be coming today. We're just going to go home and take a nap, and then get some food. We'll try this another time." The long haired male picked Peter up like he was a child and Peter tiredly wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck.

"Mmm-" Peter whimpered/hummed, or maybe it was a groan, quietly.

"Oh, it's alright honey. It's alright. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Today is going to be all about resting up. Resting up, and then maybe we can order some Chinese food and watch a movie together. That'd be fun."

Bucky continued to promise mindless, small activities as they walked to the car but before they even got there, Peter was asleep with his head against Bucky's chest.

—————

It was easier than Bucky thought it would be, getting Peter's covers back with one arm while holding Peter like a baby with the other. He got the task done quickly and Peter was under the covers, sleeping in his new room.

Bucky tip toed his way out of the room, shutting the door slowly and then found his way to the living room, where Steve sat in front of the TV. Not watching it, just staring at it intently as if he were thinking.

Bucky walked over to the couch and plopped down. "So at least we know now that yelling at him isn't a good idea." Bucky smiled sheepishly as Steve startled, turning to where Bucky sat next to him. "He's sound asleep in his room."

Steve nodded and looked away.

Bucky bumped his shoulder gently, "C'mon Steve. We don't have time to overthink this. We need to figure out a game plan for Peter," he insisted.

"I called Banner." Steve diverted the subject. "He knows we won't be able to make it today, said it was ok and to just schedule another appointment."

Bucky frowned and poked at Steve again, "Come on Steve. We need to do something about this," he said again.

"He wasn't who I wanted." Steve gritted out through clenched teeth. "I wanted a healthy young boy who was happy and well and not traumatized. Peter is anything but."

Bucky leaned a few inches back in surprise, "What do you mean, Steve? You were happy to have him come here. We both were," Bucky fought."

"Yeah, because he seemed like a nice kid on the way here. He was quiet and well behaved and, for the most part, happy. That was a completely ridiculous freak out, utterly uncalled for," Steve scoffed quietly.

"It's clear that he has had bad experiences at the home, that isn't at all his fault!" Bucky rose his voice, standing up from the couch. In doing so, Steve stood as well and they were suddenly face to face on opposite teams.

"That's exactly my point. What happens when he does something bad? We can't very well have him sit in a time out, he's too old. We can't spank him, he's been hit. We can't take away his phone, he doesn't have one. We can't ground him, he doesn't like going outside anyway. We can't make him do extra chores because god knows he probably doesn't even know what a chore is!" Steve hissed. "And what happens when he needs to go somewhere like the doctors office for an emergency, what if he panics like that again? We can't deal with that every time! I didn't want him, we were forced to take him and I don't like that!"

“My god, Steve,” Bucky spat. “What the hell is wrong with you? Peter is dealing with some shit right now. Some pretty terrible shit and he needs help. As his parents-”

“We aren’t his parents!” Steve screamed furiously, so loud that Bucky stumbled away from the rage. “Listen, it’s either I put him in a goddam insane asylum or we take him back.”

Bucky didn’t need half a second to be pointing toward the door, “Get the hell out of my house. Right now, get out!”

“Right. A pathetic baby over your best friend of 24 years. Awesome,” Steve announced sarcastically as he walked towards the front exit. “When you change you mind, I’ll except apologies in no other form than getting on your knees and begging for forgiveness,” he snarled, opening the door.

“Get _out_!” Bucky screamed.

The door slammed closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically begins with Peter in a group home for foster children. I have never been to a group home before, never been to a foster home with more than three kids there. So obviously some of this will be incorrect and group homes don’t get money when someone is adopted and adoption isn’t as simple as a few sheets of paper work but I don’t know how to write down all that crap. 
> 
> There will be another chapter of this soon, see you then!


End file.
